


Deadly Scent

by Reese_with_a_Piece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental kisses, Alpha Adora, Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Life, Drunk hookup, Drunk scorpia, Dumb jock Adora has big dick energy, Erotic, F/F, Immaculate conseption, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Rut, Sex, Slice of Life, Sneaking In, Unplanned Pregnancy, catra goes into heat, catra sneaks in, catradora, catradora nsfw, heat - Freeform, i update these tags as I go, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece
Summary: Drama is happening at Bright Moon University ‘s campus! From drunk hookups to roommates getting it on.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue   
~~~~~~~

In the country of Etheria there were 2 great universities. Both competing with each other. Bright Moon and Horde. Bright Moon had your partygoers who always managed to get A’s despite their hangovers. While Horde had your stuck up Scholars who only care to be the best of the best. Absolutely NO room for parties.

Bright Moon University teaches magic and combat while Horde University teaches specialized combat and techniques. 

Once, at the end of every year, the two Universities collide in one or another’s campus to compete in the ‘Etherian Battle’. Which is really just a glorified name for a small version of the Olympics. 

So far, the Horde is winning. And Bright Moon has a tense energy following every student like a ghost. All hope was lost until Adora arrived. A transfer from Horde University. She showed great promise to her coach of Bright Moon University, Huntara.

The future of Bright Moon University is now in Adora and her team’s hands.


	2. Chapter 1 (A newcomer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora stepped her dirty boot on Bright Moon University’s campus for the first time. She was nervous, the blonde never really had any other friends other than...Catra. 
> 
> She shook her head at the thought of the Magicat beta. No. She will stay focused. Bright Moon needs me and I will be there for it.

Adora stepped her dirty boot on Bright Moon University’s campus for the first time. She was nervous, the blonde never really had any other friends other than...Catra. 

She shook her head at the thought of the Magicat beta. No. She will stay focused. Bright Moon needs me and I will be there for it. 

Adora walked inside the campus, it was decorated with lighter colors instead of the dramatic red and black the horde used. Her grey eyes shifting, watching everyone and everything nervously as they walked by.

The blonde was looking for the dean’s office, dean Angella had asked for Adora to come see her to give her information about the dorm rooms and classes personally.

When Adora found the room, she knocked on the door. “Come in.” The dean’s voice announced. The blonde turned the knob and walked in, immediately bowing. “Headmaster, Angella.” She said, respectfully. 

Angella chuckled. “Please, no need for such formality. Sit.” She gestured with a smile to a seat infront of her desk.

“You are the new alpha attending this school, Ms. Adora.” Angella could smell her status already. She, of course, was an alpha and could detect an alpha from a mile away. 

Adora sat, slinging her light backpack on the chair. “Yes ma’am.” She choked. Angella stood up and walked to the large painted window behind her desk. The window had a mural Depicting Micah, the former dean. 

The pink haired woman looked out the window, her hands behind her back. “And I am understanding that you left the Horde to join us, your competition. Why is that?” 

Adora froze. “Well, I came to realize how unethical and just plain miserable the training methods and overall the environment for their students were. The amount of pressure from our coaches to even our head master giving us threats.” Adora shivered.”I was lucky to get out of there.”

“I see.” Angella’s eyes haven’t moved from the window. “And why did you come here, exactly?”

“I alone cant stop the horrible practices the Horde uses against its students. Etheria has no laws against it. But if I were to help Bright Moon in the next competition, I can help smudge the Horde’s reputation.” The blonde said with passion.

Angella smiled and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a draw, picking out a folder. “I believe, this is yours then.” She said, handing Adora a folder labeled “Adora”.

“That has all the information you’ll need from classes to dorms. I’ve heard your reputation in the Horde. First place in every event, even being a first year. You’re a hard worker Adora, we are glad to have you on board.” She have a warm smile.

Adora took the warm smile in before standing up. “My daughter, who is another first year, will help you get your bearings around here.” 

Adora bowed once again. “Oh- uh sorry.” She said, forgetting that she was told by Angella to not bow. “Haha- I’ll just, I’ll just let myself out.” The blonde said, embarrassed before leaving.

Immediately she collided with a girl. She had short pink hair, resembling Angella. “Oh- my head.” Her scent was screaming beta too. “I’m so sorry!” Adora yelped and helped the girl up. “I swear I don’t usually run into people.”

“It’s fine. I should have been looking Anyways. Hey, you’re new, right? Adora I think your name was.”

“Yup! That’s me!” 

“I was going to show you around, would you want to start now?”

“Sure!”


	3. Chapter 2 (New Life...and Smells)

With her teleports, Glimmer was able to show Adora around the campus within 30 minutes. "So! Are you hungry?" Glimmer turned to ask Adora, clapping her hands. "We have the most AMAZING lunch food here on site." She grabbed the blonde's hand before she could answer and teleported her to the lunch area. "We have many cafes to choose from! I think you will really enjoy it here, Adora." The pink haired alpha smiled. "Oh-uh thanks." The other alpha said, itching the back of her head. So much has happened in the past 30 minutes, she was overwhelmed.

A boy walked up to Glimmer and Adora. "Bow!" The pink haired girl hugged him. He had a gradient purple hair dye on his semi poofy hair. "Hey, Glimmer! Oh- is this the transfer student?" He asked, still in Glimmer's arms. His scent reaked of omega, the first omega she smelled here. Adora was quite relieved there was even at least one omega at the university. She felt like she was swimming in a scent pool of alphas, and quite frankly, Adora was fighting her natural instincts to fight them all for dominance. 

Adora held out her hand. "I am Adora, what is your name?" She asked, standing tall to display her dominance to the omega. "Oh! I am Bow! Welcome to Bright Moon Uni!" He was very happy, which threw the blonde off a bit. She was used to the stone cold no emotion, especially if you were a omega. He seemed happy, despite the possibility of his fellow higher ranking students hazing him for being a omega. 

He shook her hand. "Thank you..." Adora said.

"Oh! one more thing I forgot." Glimmer turned to Adora. "Can I see that?" She gestured to the paper the blonde was holding. Adora nodded and gave her the paper. "Let's see here..." She skimmed the paper as if she was looking for something. Bow came up behind her, hugging her and placing his chin on her shoulder. Glimmer blushed, distracted. "Oh! It looks like you are our roommate, Adora!" Bow said, cheerfully. Glimmer turned, slapping him playfully with the paper. "Bow! I wanted to tell her!" 

"Sorry~" He whined. The pink haired girl turned back to Adora. "Would you like us to take you to your dorm?" She asked. 

Adora smiled. "Sure." Glimmer hugged them all before teleporting them to their dorm. "Here it is! Your new dorm!" Adora looked around. It was a very..colorful room. White L.E.D lights hung from the ceiling, snaking around the entire dorm. There were 3 bedrooms, all filled and decorated. "Here is your room." Glimmer said, opening the door, Adora walking in. The blonde saw all the posters decorating the walls. "Was this someone elses room?" 

Glimmer and Bow exchanged sad looks. "It was Mara's." Glimmer sighed. "Who?" Adora asked. "She went missing after she moved in." Bow said, not making eye contact. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry I-" 

"You're fine, you didn't know." Glimmer said, sadness coloring her voice. "We will let you get moved in." She said after regaining her usual composure before leaving with Bow.

Adora sighed. "First day and I am already messing it up." The blonde alpha plopped her backpack on her bed that was decorated with galaxy colors. It complimented the entire room which looked like a astronomers dream bedroom. She took out all the utilities in her bag, which were the only things in her bag other than some clothes. She organized everything until she pulled out her red jacket which she kept since Shadow Weaver, her coach, gave her. Shadow Weaver was her coach in all the Horde schools, from grade school to university. The mage only taught at each school for Adora. Every time Adora graduated, Shadow Weaver would move to the next school Adora would attend. 

It made her feel special. Especially when Shadow Weaver elected her the top of her solider team as the role Force Captain. For once Adora felt like she had a purpose in life when she was given a badge as a symbol of strength and dignity. Well, there was also one other person that made her feel special...in a different way.

Catra.

Catra would get so upset that Adora never got rid of or even took off that old coat. The blonde giggled at the memory. Despite how much Adora missed the brunette, she had to leave. She had to leave to benefit those subjected to such awful training techniques. She had to leave to change the schooling system in the Horde. She did it for the orphaned children taken in by the Horde who were forced to become a solider. She remembered when she had to come forward to Catra about her transfer reports that Catra found stashed away in her drawer. 

The brunette had tried her best to convince Adora to stay. In her way. By verbal abuse and slight assault, Catra tried her best. Adora knew Catra cared for her but she always thought that the brunette cared for herself more. 

Adora left that night before Catra would notice. The brunette omega was her roommate but always claimed it was "too cold" in her bed so she would always sleep with Adora.

The blonde hung the jacket up in the empty closet behind her. "That's a first." Adora jumped and turned. The cat girl jumped down from the window. "Didn't think you had it in you to ditch that jacket."

"Catra?!" Adora screamed. Catra leaped forward, pressing her hand against her mouth. "Shh!" Adora stepped back before lunging at Catra, holding her wrists. "What are you doing here?" The alpha demanded. Though her senses were compromised by Catra's scent. The brunette was a omega, which Adora always known. Catra chuckled. "Thought I'd see how you were doing here."

"Catra, no!" Adora let go of her wrists. "I left, why aren't you mad?" She asked. "Oh I am, but I am willing to let that go if you come back." 

The blonde furrowed her brows. "Coach sent you, didn't she?"

Catra sighed. "Well duh. She's been doubling our training ours since you left, think shes angry." Adora fliched.


	4. Chapter 3 (Heated Things)

“I’m so sorry, Catra.” Adora rubbed her hands Catra sighed. “You don’t have to live like this, you can come here...” Adora started and Catra turned, her ears falling signifying her distress.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to be a lame nerd like you are now.” She spat.

Adora smirked. “But you came here.”

“Yeah, for you!” Catra stopped and turned, hideing her blushing.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Adora asked getting closer to Catra. The brunette was trying to hide that she was in heat. Yes, she did want to check on Adora but also because she thought it would relax her heat.

It was Catra’s first heat.

“You’re awful at hiding these things.” Adora laughed and sat on the bed. “Shut up!” Catra lunged at Adora, pinning her to the bed.

Now that Catra was on top of Adora, the blonde could feel the magicat’s heat radiating from her body. “Wow, you’re really burning up. Can I get you some water?” Adora was trying to be helpful and not disrespectful since she was now turned on by the omega in heat.

Catra giggled, hiding her face which was red as a tomato. “You are such an idiot.” 

Adora stared at Catra, she was so beautiful and so precious to Adora. The blonde wanted to hold Catra, to protect the Smaller omega forever.

Catra knew Adora had feelings for her, or rather sensed it. They knew each other since they were kids and the brunette developed feelings for the alpha when she was in her early teens.

They would never act on it. Catra was afraid of rejection and Adora just thought these feelings were normal and not real.

Catra would stay on top of Adora. “I’m sorry for yelling...when you were telling me you were going to transfer...” she whispered.

Adora gasped. “Are you apologizing?” Catra looked up, she was blushing really hard. 

“No...” She said abruptly. Adora held Catra’s face in her hand. “It’s okay, I wish I didn’t have to leave. I missed you, Catra.” Adora said softly.

Catra’s ears perked up. The alpha could feel a twinge in between her legs but ignored it. Catra Maybe a omega but she wasn’t dumb. She knew, no. She could feel Adora getting heated up to.

Catra rested her head on Adora’s chest. The blonde would Slowly rap her arms Around the smaller girl. They cuddled for a few minutes. “I’ve missed this...” Adora whispered. Catra purred in response.

They never wanted this moment to end.

A painful feeling hit Catra, making her flinch. “Are you okay?” A concerned Adora asked.

Catra clutched her stomach. “I am just...going through a few things...”

“What...” Adora started but then realized she forgot. “Oh...” This was Catra’s first heat. Adora was an alpha, when alpha’s sense a omega in heat they get...turned on. Alpha’s aren’t suppose to do anything with the omegas per say, not unless they get consent from the omega.

If the alpha had sex with the omega, the heat will be lifted and the omega will feel better.

Adora blushed, remembering all the stuff her former Horde teachers had taught her in SexEd. “Is there anything I can do...to help?” The blonde hesitated.

Catra looked up at her and gulped. “I...well...” the magicat turned away. “I heard of something omegas do when they go into heat. They find a alpha and...well...” she turned to face Adora, her face was sincere.

“Oh-“ Adora paused, she knew it may come to this. “I could...help you out...” She blushed. “If you want, of course.” 

Catra tolled her eyes and pinned Adora once again. “Of course I want this, dummy. Do you?”

Adora gazed into Catra’s heterocromia eyes. “Yes...” she said sincerely. Catra blushed and kissed Adora. 

Adora kissed back, pressing into the kiss. Her senses were flooded with Catra’s heat. The alpha pushed the omega, pinning her to the bed.

The brunette tried to hold back a moan. The alpha would start to kiss her neck while Catra’s hands roamed Adora’s body hungrily. 

Adora then pecked Catra’s lips, before it turned into a make out. Catra slid her toungue into Adora’s mouth, roaming around, exploring the alpha’s mouth. 

Adora’s toungue would dance around Catra’s before pinning it down as a display of dominance. Catra couldn’t hold back a moan. 

The blonde pulled away, a strand of spit connecting their mouthes before it snapped. Adora gasped for air, Catra was getting air too.

The magicat clenched her Thighs together for The friction she desperatly needed.

Adora noticed this and leaned onto Catra, pushing her onto the pillows. The blonde decided to stop wasting time because her omega was in pain, in heat.

She placed a hand on Catras cheek, kissing her freckles fondly. Her other hand trailed down to the damp spot on the felines pants.

“Is this okay?” She asked for consent. The magic nodded. “Please...just fuck me...”

Adora wasted no time, her hand snaking it’s way under Catra’s pants and underwear and finding Catra’s hair.

Catra started to breathe harshly. Adora looked at her with hunger before slipping her hand farther to where she could feel the slick and warmth of Catra’s sex.

Catra’s head tilted back. “Oh, god~” she moaned.

Adora felt something burn between her legs after hearing the omegas moans.


	5. Chapter 4 (a night to remember)

Catra shivered. “Adora...I can’t wait...I...I need you in me.”

Just then Adora knew what she had to do. As an alpha, after consent of course, it was customary that she would mate with the omega in heat.

“Hey, I got you...” Adora tried to be sincere but realized the brunette didn’t care about that right now. She needed her, Adora raw inside her.

The blonde slipped off her underwear and pants revealing something she never noticed before. Her clit was swollen, bigger than usual. Even Catra noticed.

“Woah...is that supposed to do that.” A heated Catra pointed a shaky claw to Adora’s clitoris. Adora remembered a section in Alpha-Ed class about when a female alpha senses a omega in heat, they grow a member. In this case, Adora’s engorged and swollen clit.

“I think so...” She said nervously. Even though Catra was blushing hard, Adora was as red as a tomato at this point.

The alpha shrugged off her clothes completely before regaining her position on top of the omega. Catra let out a yowl of excitement, she will finally be relieved of this pain.

Adora aligned her clit infront of Catra’s entrance. “Is this ok-“ before she could finish the magicat cut her off with a kiss. “Just fuck me, dummy.” She giggled.

Adora blushed even harder, wide eyed, before slowly and gently sliding inside of Catra. 

The brunette tensed up almost immediately. “Oh god-“ she moaned.

Catra wasn’t the only one to feel pleasure. The blonde moaned too, feeling Catra’s walls clench and stimulate her make shift penis.

Adora looked back up at Catra, the blonde was already panting and sweating. “Are you sure-“ 

“Adora! I swear if you ask me one more time I will make you come first.” Adora blinked and nodded. “Sorry-“ 

“Don’t apologize!” Catra growled, she needed stimulation from the alpha and she needed it now. She pinned Adora to the bed, humping her member.

“Ah! Ahh, Catra~” The alpha moaned. Her penis would hit Catra’s sweet spot with each hump. Catra started to shake as she felt something build deep inside of her.

“Oh, Adora!” Catra yelled, humping faster and faster until it felt like she exploaded. Catra fell on top of Adora, laying limp on her chest as waves of pleasure left her body. Leaving only a few after shocks.

Adora was still inside her, and hearing Catra climax made her go over the top. Warm liquid pores from Adora’s member, which she didn’t know could happen, inside of Catra. Which earned a soft moan from the magicat on top of her.

Adora’s tense body laid limp too on the bed. “Wow...” she whispered. “I never thought...” 

“You’d fuck me?” Catra giggled, eyes closed and against Adora’s chest. “No!” Adora defended. “That sex was this good.”

“This wasn’t really sex, just helping me through my heat, Adora. Which, by the way, I feel much better now thanks to you.” The feline kisses Adora’s cheek.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to help me.” Catra said softly, looking at Adora’s grey eyes. “Of course,” the blonde laid a hand on Catra’s. “I’d do anything for you.” She whispered. 

It was 10pm by the time they finished. Catra spent the night with Adora, since it was too late to travel back and also Adora didn’t want her to travel far at night.


	6. Chapter 5 (A discovery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra returns to the Horde and finds out something surprising...

Catra returned to Horde University in the morning before Adora woke up. They both slept together, naked, it was amazing for Catra. For once she didn’t feel unsafe in bed. The feline wanted to stay in the alpha’s embrace forever.

But she didn’t want shadow weaver to get upset so she left.

When the magicat returned to the Horde, a worried Scorpia came to greet her. “Oh! I was so worried about you come here!” The scorpia night girl held Catra in a rib-squeezing hug.

“Where did you go?! Were you kidnapped?! Did you fight your captures off with your feline skills?” She pushed.

Catra pushed Scorpia away. “No, and it is none of your business.” 

Scorpia slung a pincher around the magicat’s shoulder. “Of course it is, we are-“ Scorpia paused when she caught a whiff of Catra’s scent.

Adora.

Catra didn’t hide her tracks Well, Scorpia knew what they did last night and where she went. 

“Best friends...” The red scorpian sighed before Catra pushed her arm off her shoulder. “What’s up with you? Why are you always weird?” Catra spat before walking off to her dorm.

Scorpia looked at Catras direction. “Always a pleasure, wild cat...”

~~~~~~

Adora had already put her clothes on and prepared for the day of school before Glimmer took her aside right after she left her bedroom.

“Sooo, ready for your first day at Bright Moon?” The alpha asked.

Adora shrugged.“Yep, I hope so.” She said nervously.

“Have you eaten?” Glimmer asked, raising her Purple eyebrow. “Well, no, I eat only nice a day, yknow like normal people do.” 

Glimmer gasped. “Adora! That’s not normal! That’s just brainwashing the Horde taught you. You need to be eating at least 2 times a day. You’re malnourished.”

“Huh...guess you learn something new every day!” Adora snorted, before Glimmer shot her a glare.

“What’s going on?” Now walked out of Glimmer’s bedroom, Adora and Glimmer staring at him.

The pink haired girl gave Palmed when Adora smirked. “Sooo you as Bow?” 

Bow and Glimmer both blushed and exchanged glances. “Okay Adora time to get some food in you!” Glimmer pushed Adora out of the dorm and into then hallway.

~~~

Catra felt different today, at first she thought it was what happened last night but it started to turn into less of emotion to a sickness.

She groaned as her stomach turned. The magicat was currently attending a team evaluation to elect a new force captain. 

“And that is why Catra will be your next Force Captain.” Shadow Weaver announced. Lonnie nudged Catra, who was on the edge of fainting because of the stomach pain. Was she on her heat? No. This felt different.

“Psst- you’re up.” Kyle whispered to Catra. The magicat stood up and lazily walked towards Shadow Weaver who was holding a badge in her grey fingers.

The omega reached out to take it before tensing up. “Catra, are you ok-“ Kyle was interrupted when Catra ran to the nearest trash can, vomiting.

Shadow Weaver turned to Lonnie. “Escort her to the medic’s quarters. I’ll be in my office.” 

~~~~

“So this is called...”

“Eggs and toast!” Glimmer chirped. 

Adora pokes at the yellow mess with her fork. They were in the dining call again for breakfast. “Oh and that right there is orange juice, bow’s favorite.” The other alpha pointed at the drink near Adora’s plate.

“I like to take a bite then drink some, the flavors mix wonderfully.” Glimmer hummed, eating a bagel.

Bow approached the table. “Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late, I had to text Perfuma.” 

Glimmer flinched at hearing Perfuma’s name but shrugged it off. “Bow, I got your favorite!” She slid a cup of orange juice to him as he sat down at the table with them.

“Oh thank you!” He took a sip and looked at Adora. “I’m guessing you still haven’t eaten yet.” He chuckled.

“No...” Adora murmured, staring at the toast infront of her as if it was plotting to kill her. “Okay, you just need to relax. Here,” Bow leaned over the table and cut the eggs in half for her with his knife.

When Bow got close, Adora could smell his scent. She could tell Glimmer definitely tapped that omega last night too. Probably why they didn’t hear Catra and her last night too.

“There! Now eat it.” Bow said with a smile.

Adora leaned in and took a bite. Her eyes then immediately sparkled. “This...is...AMAZING! Way more better than ration bars!” She exclaimed before inhaling the food.

~~~~

Catra woke up in the infirmary. “Oh, my head.” She hissed, grasping her head. Shadow Weaver walked in. “Ah, you’re awake. I need to talk with you, Catra.”

Shadow Weaver lurked towards Catra. “When the medic was surveying you while you were unconscious, they found the cause of your distress.” Her voice was emotionless, despite the serious conversation.

Catra sat up in the infirmary bed. “Good. Is it a cold? I hope it’s a cold. I swear if I caught some kind of princess sickness after you sent me to-“

“Silence!” Shadow Weaver snapped, making Catra sink down into the pillows.

The cloaked woman got closer and kneeled beside Catra’s bed. “I think it will be better if I were to show you.” She summoned a tablet which showed a ultra sound of a fetus. 

Catra giggled. “What’s that?” 

Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed through her mask. “You’re pregnant, Catra. And you’re due before the Etherian Games.”


	7. Chapter 6 (Confrontation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns more about her species

Catra sat up, her fur raising a bit. “What?!” 

Shadow Weaver loomed over her with disgust. “Which alpha’s is it?” 

Catra crossed her arms, remembering her night of love making with Adora. “I don’t know...” she didn’t meet Shadow Weavers face.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Catra. Did you do this so you couldn’t compete in the games?”

“No!” The Magicat’s voice cracked. Shadow Weaver stood up and turned. “We are winning anyway so your absence won’t be a loss.” She turned her head slightly, looking back at the pregnant girl. “Not like your attendance would be a win for us.”

Catra sat quietly, rubbing her arm.

“You will be on bed rest until the baby arrives, then it will be sent to the nursing sector.” 

The nursing sector was where orphaned babies and solider’s babies alike were sent to be taken care of until they were older. This meant they never got to meet their parents.

“You will also be under your team’s surveillance while you’re on bed rest to prevent unwanted visits.” Her voice was harsh towards Catra. No sympathy was heard in her voice.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Shadow Weaver sighed. The Horde medic walked in holding a tablet. “Ah, hello...” the medic started, fumbling through their papers they were also holding. “Catra.” 

Shadow Weaver disappeared out the door after they came in. “I’m guessing you’re wondering how your baby has developed so quickly since you conceived them?” They asked, looking at the ultra sound on their tablet.

“I don’t care.” Catra rolled over on the bed, wincing and the pain. “Magicat’s have a different reproductive system then most creatures in our country of Etheria. You see, their babies are able to fully develop with in the span of 1 month. That is why your ultra sound is already so developed over one night.”

The magicat’s eyes widened and turned to the medic. “That also explains why you’re in more pain than the average pregnant woman since your baby is developing so fast.”

“I...leave me be.” She hugged her knees. The medic stood and left the room. A few minutes of silence later, Lonnie entered the room.

Lonnie was a beta which granted her the right to haze Catra whenever she wanted. But Adora was always near Catra, protecting her. So Lonnie rarely touched a strand of fur on Catra.

“Come on, get up.” The beta barked. “Shadow Weaver told me to escort you to our dorm.” The five of them; Catra, Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle and Adora shared rooms and dorms since day one of their existence.

But since Adora transferred, Scorpia filled Adora’s empty slot. Lonnie helped Catra up and escorted her safely to their dorm. Rogelio, Scorpia and Kyle were already in the dorm.

Catra growled when seeing her teammates look at her. “Hey, Catra...sorry with what happen-“ Kyle started before a hiss from the magicat cut him off.

Kyle, Rogelio and Catra were the omegas of the team. Each Horde team consisted of 1 alpha, 1 or 2 betas, and 3 omegas. 

The brunette laid her head on the hard pillow of the bunk bed she now shared with Scorpia. “Hey, Wild cat! If there is anything I can get you, just ask!” Scorpia chirped. She was a beta, despite her bubbly attitude.

Catra let out a “Mhm.” Before turning and eventually falling asleep on the hard cot.


	8. It All Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Here is the new chapter :)

Adora stepped into her first class. Fitness. A woman named Huntara taught this class, apparently she's the best of the best. She was also a very large and muscular alpha. The blonde was wearing much more comfy clothes than usual. Glimmer and Bow helped her pick out her clothes she was wearing. Adora wore a white and gold shirt tank top with dark red sweatpants, she never knew clothes could be this comfortable!

"Alright class!" The purple woman's voice boomed. "Get seated! No talking!" The class was held outside on their football court. Everyone except the coach was sitting on metal bleachers. "Now, the Etherian Games are coming up soon and you all are the representatives of our school." Huntara paced slowly. "That means! That you are the best of the best! Hand picked from Angella herself. So I expect only great things from you all." 

Adora tensed up, this kind of felt like training in the Horde. If you fail, even during training, you get punished. She felt butterflies emerge in her stomach from the sudden anxiety. The purple alpha sniffed. "Now! We are going to start this class with a warm up. 50 push ups, now." She growled. The students looked at one another. "Well?! Get at it!" She roared. With that, her students got down on the grass and did push ups.

Adora flew through the warm-ups like it was a regular Wednesday. She was surprised it wasn't that extreme. In the Horde, their warm ups were 100 push ups plus 50 more if you got tired or puked. Her fitness class took most of her school day, so when she was done she headed to lunch. Glimmer and Bow were waiting for her in the cafeteria. "Adora! How was Huntara?!" Glimmer shouted from across the cafeteria. Adora paused. "Oh-it was...a class." 

Bow giggled and wrapped his arm around the alpha. "Silly Adora! But seriously, how was fitness?" He asked. "Well, it was very rigorous but not as extreme as the Hordes training." Adora sat down at the table her friends have saved for her. "Here, I saved you your favorite." Glimmer smiled and pushed a plate of eggs and toast to Adora. The alpha's eyes sparkled and shined when they laid upon the breakfast food.

The pink haired beta sighed. "Sorry its a little cold, I didn't know fitness class would take 5 hours." When Glimmer looked up, she saw the eggs and toast gone and laughed. "But I don't think you minded." Adora looked up, embarrassed. "Oh! Sorry, I was starving. But that hit the spot."

Bow looked at her with sympathy. "Don't apologize, Adora. We understand." Adora smiled. "You guys...you're too nice to me. Thank you both so much, for being welcoming and for the food."

The two laughed. "Of course! We are friends now right?" Bow said ecstatically. The alpha felt a tear roll down her cheek and stood just to hug Bow. "Thank you..." She sniffed. Glimmer joined in on the hug. "Again, its no trouble at all." She said.

\- - -

Catra yawned and looked outside the window next to her cot. "Well, shit." She growled. "Still night." The brunette had been laying on the hard rock she called a bed for hours during the night. She caught no sleep. Ever since she heard of the news that she was expecting she couldn't sleep. The omega rolled over onto her stomach but immediately shrieked. "Catra! Are you okay?!" Scorpia ran over to her from her cot. Scorpia helped the shaking magicat up. "What's wrong- oh" Catra's baby bump had grown significantly over the night. "I'll go get the doctor." The short haired woman said and hurried off before Catra could say anything. 

The magicat laid a hand on her baby bump. "How will I tell Adora..."


	9. Runaways

Catra was sitting on her bed feeling her baby bump. She was already in the 3rd trimester. "How will I tell Adora..." She murmured. Scorpia, a beta approached her. "Hey, wild cat!" She handed her a cup of steamy gray tea. "I made your favorite tea, made from the delicious ration bar powder." Catra growled for a thanks. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" The beta asked. The brunette's tail curled around her own body as she took a sip. Catra was visibly shaking a little bit. "Catra? Are you okay?" Scorpia asked worriedly. 

"I just..." The magicat choked. "I wanted to tell the parent and now...I'm stuck here in this damn university and I won't even get to meet my own baby. I don't even have a choice on what I want to do with the baby." She started to cry. Catra never cried. Never showed any emotion to anyone other than Adora. She felt a little safe with Scorpia here, no one else was there to judge her. The beta looked at her with sympathy. "I...I'm sorry you have to go through this..." The scorpian woman sighed. 

Scorpia thought for a moment, her red pincers clenching. "Maybe there is a way you can tell the parent. Do they live here? In Horde University?" Scorpia asked. You could actually live in the Horde. But less as a student and more of a teacher. 

"Bright Moon..."

"Huh?"

"She goes to Bright Moon okay?!" Catra shouted. Scorpia looked at her before standing up. "Then I will take you there!" Catra stared at her. "What?" She said sarcastically. "Well, I'll find a way to secretly smuggle you out of here to tell her so then that makes you happy." Scorpia sat back down besides her again. "It would make you happy, right?"

Catra didn't even have to think about this. "Yes, yes it would." 

Scorpia smiled. "Then we will head out tomorrow. I'll figure it out, just leave it to me and rest." She winked and Catra laid on her bed. Catra relaxed and held her baby bump. "You're going to see your mother...you're gonna see Adora." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The Etherian Games inched closer and Adora has never trained as often. She'd spend her entire day exercising. The blonde exercised while she studied for Castaspella's rune class, Micah's magic class and even during Angella's leadership class. Adora felt like she finally had a community that actually loved and accepted her, that she had a place in the world now. And she wasn't about to screw it up. But there was one thing she missed about the Horde University, her magicat friend. Catra. Adora hasnt spent a hour not mourning Catra. She mourned that she doesnt know when she will get to see that frisky brunette again, or if she ever will. 

Adora had just gotten out of the shower. She wiped her towel across her sweating head. The blonde was so used to taking 5 minute cold showers in the Horde Uni, that when she found out about warm long showers, she savored it. Adora headed to her bedroom and got dressed in her somewhat jock uniform that read "BRIGHTMOON" and on the back of it was written "REBELS OF 2020". It was really comfy and a gift from Bow and Glimmer. Adora had fully dressed when the princess herself teleported into her room. "Adora!! Quick!! A Horde skiff has arrived on campus!" She shouted and grabbed Adora, teleporting her to the entrance. A lot of Brightmoon's students stood at the door, watching the skiff pull up along the freshly trimmed grass on the campus. 

Angella had stormed pass them, tailing behind her were her trusty guards as well as Castaspella and Micah. The skiff slowed to a stop and two women jumped down from it, holding their hands up as if they were already surrendering. "Princesses! Hi!" Beamed the half scorpian one. "I am force captian Scorpia, wow this place is bigger than I thought it would be." The smaller, cloaked woman nudged Scorpia. "Oh right! We come here on peaceful terms." 

Angella crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow. "The Horde University, our competitor coming to us on peaceful terms?" She walked a little closer to the two. "And what terms are those?" Angella's voice was coated in her beautiful accent. "The visiting of family." Scorpia responded. Angella scoffed. "No one of my university is related to one of you." 

Scorpia moved a little forward. "Not until now." She turned to the smaller, hooded woman. "Would it be a good time to tell them?" She asked the shorter woman. "Its now or they send us back and we never get to leave." Muttered the other before she stepped up, removing her hood. "I am Catra and..." She paused. "I am pregnant with the baby of Adora."


	11. Due Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds out her due date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowa! 2 chapters in one day! Heya guys, sorry for the lack of posting recently. I have been bussssyyy! But I'm tryna get back into writing and I'm having a lot of fun with it :))

Angella had asked for everyone to disperse and that the parties involved meet in her office. When everyone was in her office, she sat at her desk. "Now it is my understanding that you, Catra are pregnant." The headmaster had said, Catra nodded in response. "Why are you here then?" The woman asked the pregnant magicat.

"Well, actually your majesty, its a long story." Scorpia giggled.

"Try me." Angella replied in a serious tone. 

Scorpia talked for her friend because she knew Catra wasn't feeling up to talking right now. She told the queen about Shadow Weaver making her keep the baby and that once the baby is born, Catra wont get to see them. The headmaster's guards had blanketed the entire perimeter surrounding the office, both inside and out. When the beta was done talking, she sat down next to Catra. Angella just stared before sighing. "Catra, I want to take you to our medic center to have you examined. Scorpia, you will be escorted to a room near the medic center. And Adora you will go back to your room until I summon you."

The Scorpian beta interjected. "Your majesty, we really have to get back before anyone notices we are gone." 

Angella stood up, her hands folded behind her back. She was a alpha, the most distinguished and graceful of them all. "No. You both will stay here and become students at my University."

"What?!" Scorpia stepped back. "You both are endangered and as far as I see you both are good enough people to stay within our ranks." Angella turned. "Do you not want to enroll? Do you want to go back to your so called school that takes away children and holds your life in their hands?"

Scorpia looked down. "I..."

Angella looked into the beta's eyes dead on. "Tell me you want to go here, and you'll be enrolled. If you don't then I'll send you and your friend home." She whispered.

The beta looked up, her eyes shaking. Is she going to defect from the Horde this quickly? "Save my wild cat, and I'll join you." The beta said, puffed up. Scorpia felt a little bit like she wanted to fight Angella for dominance since the headmaster was the alpha and she herself was a beta. But she decided against it since she could send her back to the Horde at her best interest.

\- - -

Catra sat at the infirmary table, dressed in a soft gown as she waited for her results from the medic. The headmaster had asked the doctor to checkup with her first before telling Catra. The door opened, and the omega's ears perked up. "Catra Applesauce Meow Meow," the doctor started as he walked into the room, looking at his clipboard. "You are currently in the third trimester. Your fetus currently looks healthy." He looked up at her and smiled. "You are close to your due date-"

"When is it?" Catra barked, impatient with his politeness. He looked back at his clipboard. "Your due in a few days, Ms. Meow Meow."

Her heart sank. She wasn't ready to give birth. Well, she was 23 but still. She didn't know anything about babies much less how to take care of one. Catra felt like she had shrunk, like she was helpless. Her tail snaked around her body as she felt her baby bump. "You also have a guest." The doctor said as he opened the door. 

Adora stepped in.


	12. Happiness lies under pain

The doctor left the room, leaving the couple to consult with eachother. "Hey..." The alpha said shyly. Catra just nodded. She was really tired from her long trip and the exams. Adora sat on a chair next to the examination bed Catra was sitting on. "Do you want to keep them?" The alpha asked. It was her omega's choice afterall, she may have provided the sperm but this was Catra's body. It was her choice, her decision.

Catra breathed in slowly. "As much as I want to spite Shadow Weaver and abort them," Catra laid a hand on her stomach. "I kinda...always wanted a baby...with you..." She continued sheepishly. Adora smiled. "This is your baby, Catra. It is your choice, and if you want to keep them then keep them! If you do, I'll support and we will provide you all the help you need here." She smiled softly, and spoke with pure care. 

The magicat's nose scrunched up. "What do you mean, help?" 

Adora readjusted where she sat. "Well, we'd help you deliver the baby and basically anything else you need."

"You think I'm helpless?" Catra scoffed. Adora's eye brows furrowed. "What no! I was just saying-"

"Oh no I get what you're saying. You think that since I'm here that I'm vulnerable and need you. Well, I can do just fine on my own even when you left me."

"Catra," Adora lifted her hand, moving it to the omega's shoulder before stopping. "I didn't mean for you to feel like this, I'm sorry."

Catra turned her head. "Apology not taken, now get out."

Adora stood up. "But-"

"Out!" The magicat shouted. Catra had a lot of emotions happening at once. Relief, sadness, insecurity, mad, hungry. Most of them were because she was pregnant with what felt like a bowling ball. 

The alpha stormed out of the room, letting the doctor enter the room. She headed to her dorm.

\- - -

Catra was wheeled to her own small room she'd share with Scorpia. There was a curtain dividing the two's beds similar to a hospital room. Scorpia helped the doctor put Catra on her bed. After that, the two would dine on some meals that weren't made out of ration bars. In which they were very tasty.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" Scorpia chimed. Adora walked in with a cup in her hand. "Hey, I just wanted to bring you your favorite tea. Ration powder tea." She placed it on the night stand besides Catra's bed, the brunette turned her head swiftly to the opposite direction of the alpha with a "hmph". Adora looked up at Scorpia. "Oh!" The scorpian woman giggled and walked to her side of the room behind the curtain.

"Hey." Adora said sauvely before kissing Catra's cheek, earning her a hiss from the omega. "I'm sorry, Catra. What I meant to say was that here in BrightMoon we will support you and care to anything you want. Not saying you will need help. My words just came out wrong." Adora knelt beside the magicat's bed. "I'm so sorry Catra."

The pregnant woman sighed. "I forgive you, dummy." She took a sip of the tea and her nose wrinkled up. "Ah yes, the taste of ration bars." 

Adora laughed and looked at Catra's baby bump. "May I?" She asked polietly. The magicat nodded. The alpha slowly and gently rested her head on her stomach. "Wow..." She whispered in awe. "I can hear a heart beat." 

Catra's ears perked up. "Really?" Adora nodded and sat on Catra's bed besides her. "Any name ideas?" She asked.

The bruenette contemplated. "If they're a boy then Olive and if its a girl then Strawberry." 

"Did you name them off of food because you're hungry?"

"Yes, very." Catra said dramatically.

Adora laughed. "Okay, we have the best waffles here." She got up. "I'll bring you some!" 

"Ooh! Bring me some!" Scorpia said behind the curtain. It was a awkward silence before the two broke out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that I support abortion, in no way was this fanfiction a attack against it. Women should choose what happens to their bodies.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days had passed and Adora has never trained harder. Now that she found out she is now a mother, her alpha instincts were triggered in a way where she always feels like she needs to be strong enough to protect the baby. But then, the day finally came.

"Adora..."Glimmer stormed into Adora's dorm. "The baby..."She started, the alpha shot up and ran. "What?! what about them?"She shouted, quickly running to the infirmary. "Adora, wait!" Glimmer called from behind.

Adora pushed her way into Catra's hospital room. And she stopped cold in her tracks. The alpha heard a baby's cry from the doorway. Catra cradled the baby in her arms as her young cried. The brunette's ears popped up. "They have your eyes..." Catra whispered to Adora. The alpha slowly approached her offspring. The baby's eyes were Adora's eye color. The baby had the same feline characteristics as Catra. They had a small blonde cat tail and black ears. 

"What will you name them?" Adora asked. The brunette looked at her partner. "Help me find a name..." she whispered, adora nodded. "Finnley?" She asked. Catra giggled and nodded. "I like that a lot." She turned to the baby. "Welcome to the world, little Fin." Finnley looked up at them with big blue eyes and smiled.


End file.
